Huh, I Am A Bussy Daddy ?(HunHan)
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: "Sehun sama seperti kepala keluarga lainnya, setelah pulang kerja ingin berkumpul dengan anak dan istrinya, berbagi kehangatan, canda dan tawa, namun bukan itu yang dia dapatkan /Umma ada tamuuu /Kau terlalu lama terbang Suamiku/Hiks... aku ingin berhenti kerja saja/Berhentilah, dan aku akan pulang ke Cina dan mencari suami baru/Sehun, suami dan ayah yang ternistakan/HunHan


I Am A Bussy Daddy huh?(HunHan)

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Luhan

Haowen

Saehan(Oc)

Others.

Warning : Absurd fanfic,fluff gagal, humor gagal, family-life, ooc, typosss, Gs.

Summary : "Sehun sama seperti kepala keluarga lainnya, setelah pulang kerja ingin berkumpul dengan anak dan istrinya, berbagi kehangatan, canda dan tawa, namun bukan itu yang dia dapatkan /Umma ada tamuuu~/Kau terlalu lama terbang Suamiku/Hiks... aku ingin berhenti kerja saja/Berhentilah, dan aku akan pulang ke Cina dan mencari suami baru/Sehun, suami dan ayah yang ternistakan/HunHan(By : Maple Fujoshi2309)"

'''''''-''''''''''''''''''''''-''''

Happy Reading!

Seorang pria tampan tersenyum lebar saat memasuki pekarangan rumah nya, rumah yang selama hampir satu tahun itu ia tinggalkan. Ia menyapa para satpam yang menatapnya sambil melongo, senyuman nya sangat lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah datar nya yang sedatar tripleks toko sebelah. Saking lebarnya senyum itu, bahkan rusa perawan pun bisa langsung hamil saat melihatnya,-abaikan yang terakhir.

Pria itu adalah Oh Sehun, ah siapa yang tak mengenalnya, semua pasti mengenalnya, kecuali yang tidak kenal tentu saja. HA HA.

Saat sampai di depan pintu utama rumah miliknya, ia langsung memencet bell, berharap sosok berharga nya lah yang membukakan pintu.

Cklek~~

Senyuman cerah kembali terpatri di bibir Sehun, saat melihat seorang bocah berusia 8 tahun yang berwajah 11 12 dengan nya, yang menatapnya dengan mata yang mengerjap.

"Annyeong sayangku Hao-

"UMMAAAAAA~~ ada tamuuuuuu ."

"-Wen ."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, Tamu? Ta mU? Hah? Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahunya yang di ikat asal berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah sang putra, dengan kedua tangan nya yang menggendong Bayi berusia kira kira 6 bulan.

Namun saat wanita itu menatap ke arah Sehun, ia malah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tanpa ba bi bu mereka berdua berpelukan, tidak terlalu erat karena ada Bayi de gendongan, ingat itu.

"Sehuuun~` sehuniieee Saehan appa, hu hu hu aku merindukanmu hikssss ..."

"Nadooooooo~~"

Sementara itu, Haowen hanya menatap datar sang Umma dan 'Tamu' itu.

Luhan, sang wanita lalu menatap Haowen.

"Haowen, ini Appa mu, kenapa kau bilang tamu?"

Haowen mengerjap lucu sambil mengucapkan kata Appa, ia menelisik sosok'Appa' itu dengan cermat.

"Ani. Appa Haowen tampan, putih, dan rapi. Tidak seperti tamu ini,

"Sudah Jelek

 **Jlebb**

"Dekil

 **Jlebb jleebbb**

"Awut awutan lagi, andwae .'

 **Jleb jleb jlebbb**

Remuk sudah hati Sehun mendengar penuturan sang anak, ia pikir ia akan di sambut dengan riang ceria bukan seperti ini, ia lalu menatap ke arah sang istri, berharap istrinya akan membela Sehun dan menolak semua perkataan Haowen. Namun, saat ia menolehkan kepalanya yang ia lihat adalah...

"Bwahahahahhahaha~~ Kau benar Haowen, jika saja Appa mu tidak memakai nametag nya, mungkin Umma akan mengusirnya tadi . ha hahaha ."

Cantik cantik ketawanya kaya setan. Mungkin saja kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Sehun,-jika ia tidak ingat tentang status mereka dan adik kecilnya.

Sehun memberengut, ia akuin ia memang berbeda, hell ia terakhir kali mendarat di Indonesia di saat musim panas dan saat asap dimana mana, sehingga ia terlalu sulit menyesuaikan tubuhnya.

Dan jadilah ia yang dekil macam Jongin teman nya. Ia lngsung berlalu menuju kamar mani, mandi mungkin salah satu cara agar ia terlihat lebih tampan lagi, heum.

Luhan hanya mengerjap imut, ia lalu terkekeh geli membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya sang suami. Tubuh mungil nya berjalan mengikuti langkah suami tampan nya dengan langkah yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Luhan jadi teringat bagaimana mereka memulai rumah tangga yang penuh lika liku itu.

...-...

 _ **Flashback!**_

Luhan sedang duduk di bangku di sebuah taman hiburan, dengan Bubble tea cup di genggaman tangan nya. Kakinya ia gerakan maju mundur,-menandakan jika ia sangat bosan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak bosan jika ia sudah menunggu di tempat ini selama nyaris satu jam. Ini semua karena kekasih idiot nya yang bernama Sehun.

"Katanya dia akan datang lebih cepat, tapi mana? Sampai sekarang belum sampai. Aishhh, menyebalkan sekali pilot satu itu ."

Yap, Sehun adalah seorang pilot, dengan usianya yang sangat muda hal itu sungguh sesuatu prestasi yang membanggakan. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak berada di tingkat akhir Junior High school, hubungan yang cukup awet mengingat kini keduanya telah menginjak usia 23 tahun.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memang menatap ke bawah terkejut saat sesosok badut beruang berdiri di depan nya sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar putih.

Beruang itu menari dengan lucu saat Luhan menerima bunga favoritnya tersebut. Luhan menjadi gemas sendiri, ia tertawa saat perilaku badut beruang itu terlihat sangat lucu. Sampai akhirnya, beruang tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis, Luhan mengernyit bingung sampai akhirnya Sosok Beruang itu menuliskan sesuatu di halaman pertama. Sang Beruang langsung memberikan buku itu ke Luhan.

" _Kau boleh bercerita apapun padaku saat ini ."_

luhan mengangguk, ia lalu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kekasihku sepertinya lupa dengan janjinya, terlalu lama menjadi pilot membuat otaknya ikut terbang juga sepertinya. Arghhhttt! Padahal aku sudah menunggunya sangat lama, aku tau itu cita-citanya, tapi bukan berarti ia lantas melupakan janji kita bukan? Aku membencinya sangaaaattttt. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu mencintainya. Ini sungguh menyebalkan ."

Beruang itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ia lalu kembali menuliskan sesuatu, dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

" _Jika aku kekasihmu saat ini, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa melakukan hal brutal jika aku mau?"

Beruang itu mengangguk dengan mantap. Luhan lalu meminta sang Beruang untuk berdiri, dan tanpa di duga...

Bug..

Bug...

Bug..

Luhan memukuli beruang itu dengan membabi buta, seakan jika sosok beruang ini adalah sang kekasih. Tak perduli jika nantinya ia dimintai ganti rugi.

"Sehun jahaaattt! Jelek! Albino jelek! Sok ganteng! Muka datar. Aku membencimuuuuu!"  
Saat Luhan sudah berhenti, Beruang tadi langsung membuka topeng nya. Dan tampaklah sosok Sehun dengan wajah yang di penuhi keringat dan rambut hitam legam nya yang lepek.

"Luhaaaaannnieee~ maafkan aku. Aku tak melupakan janji kita kok ."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, rambut coklat panjang nya hampir menampar wajah Sehun jika saja ada angin yang lewat.

"Bohong, buktinya kau lama datangnya ."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia yakin kejadian nya akan seperti ini. Jika saja jalanan tidak macet mungkin ia bisa menemui kekasih cantinya itu tepat waktu, namun apa di kata, mobil nya masih mobil biasa bukan Ambulance yang akan di beri jalan oleh pengguna jalan lainnya, ah mungkin saja lain kali Sehun akan mencoba membeli mobil Ambulance.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekejap, ia lalu memegang kedua tangan Luhan. Menggenggamnya dan menciuminya berulang kali.

"Lu, My Little Lu. My lovely girl. Jangan marah sayang. Maafkan kekasihmu yang tidak pengertian dan jelek ini ya ."

Sehun memasang wajah memelas khas nya, yang membuat Luhan menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar.

"Tidak. Aku sudah sangat marah sekarang ."

Sehun berdiri, ia lalu memgang pundak Luhan yang masih duduk di tempatnya, dan tanpa di duga..

Chuu~~

Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut, menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang tidak terbatas. Membuat dada keduanya berdesir hangat, Luhan akui ciuman yang di berikan Sehun pada kening nya sungguh membuatnya kalah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas, Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan di suguhi dengan wajah Sehun yang terlihat serius, bukan lagi wajah konyol yang selalu ia temui selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sehun kali ini kembali mengeluarkan sebuah boneka beruang putih kecil dari kantong pakaian badutnya, ia menyerahkan boneka itu pada Luhan dengan senyuman yang tersemat di bibirnya.

"Tekan perut boneka itu ."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut, membuat Sehun tak sabar ingin segera meng Halal kan Luhan untuk di jadikan tahanan ranjang, jika saja ia tidak ingat betapa galaknya Ibu Luhan, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah menikah karena Luhan terlanjur hamil, namun faktanya, Sehun bahkan baru berani sebatas mencium bibir Luhan, tidak lebih. Ia selalu meyakinkan hatinya, jika ia harus menjaga Luhan sampai saatnya nnati. Uhhh, Good Boy.

Luhan langsung menekan nya, dan suara yang keluar adalah...

" _Luhaniee~ will you marry me? Say yes pleasee~"_

Suara Sehun, yang tersimpan dalam rekaman di dalam boneka lucu itu. luhan membulatkan matanya, ia lalu menatapp Sehun dengan pandangan polos.

"Aku hanya mengatakan nya sekali, jadi dengarkan okay?"

"Uhh"

"Luhan, aku tau aku bukan kekasih yang baik, kekasih yang perhatian, dan romantis seperti impianmu. Aku tau aku selalu sibuk mengejar cita-citaku, jarang memperhatikanmu dan malah mempehatikan tentang struktur pesawat dan rute-rute penerbangan selama ini, bukanya memperhatikan semua keinginanmu, aku selalu sibuk bersama guru-guru dan semua tentor, tapi hanya sedikit waktu yang ku berikan padamu, aku yang lebih memilih mengingat kapan pesawat pertama kali di ciptakan, daripada mengingat kapan kau ulang tahun, tapi ketahuilah Luhan, aku melakukan semua ini demi masa depan kita. Masa depan anak-anak kita, dan keluarga kecil kita nantinya. Aku harus menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik bukan? Maka dari itu aku berusaha mulai dari sekarang, dan malam ini, dengan tidak romantisnya aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku, menyatukan dua keluarga kita, membangun mahligai rumah tangga yang bahagia, dan saat nya kau mengembalikan tulang rusuk ku yang ku titipkan padamu. jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku? Bagaimanapun keadaanku nantinya?"

Luhan tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi, air matanya menetes dengan deras. Ia tak menyangka kekasih bodoh dan cueknya bisa berkata seperti itu. sungguh perkembangan yang luar biasa, Sehun yang biasanya hanya menghafal nama maskapai dan bandhara di seluruh dunia, kini bisa mengucapkan kata-kata romantis yang terkesan aneh yang mampu mengobrak-abrik hatinya.

Sementara itu, Ssehun masih berjongkok di hadapan Luhan dengan kotak cincin yang berada di tangan nya.

"Bodoh hikss... tentu saja aku mau. Aku selalu menunggumu melamarku, tapi kau terlalu lama, kupikir kau akan menjadi kekasihku sampai aku menjadi perawan tua nanti. Ternyata kau peka juga ."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia lalu memakaikan cincin bertahtakan berlian itu ke jari manis Luhan, mempercantik jari-jari Luhan yang memang sudah indah semenjak lahir.

"Satu minggu lagi kita menikah, okayyy?"

Plaakkkkk

Dan sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Sehun.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah semenjak acara lamaran tersebut, setelah itu selama nyaris 3 minggu mereka di pingit, dan itu sungguh menyiksa bagi keduanya. Terutama Sehun, niatnya sebelum menikah ia ingin terus bersama Luhan, melepas semua rasa rindunya. Namun apa daya, mereka harus terpisah oleh adat(?) yang mengharuskan mereka tidak berhubungan selama hampir 3 minggu. Ah, adakah yang lebih menyiksa dari itu?.

Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menyadari betapa cantiknya sosok nya itu.

Luhan mengenakan gaun fairy tale, dengan detail bungan dan juga payet dalam warna ivory yang klasik. Ia terlihat sangat cantik, dengan rambut yang di gelung dan berhiaskan sebuah Tiara.

Kedua tangan nya tertutupi sarung tangan berwarna putih. Ia seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari surga.

Pintu terbuka, membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat sang Ayah lah yang membuka pintu. Di samping nya terdapat wanita muda, dengan perut buncit yang berstatus sebagai Kakak kandung nya.

"Umma kemana?"

"Ia bilang tak sanggup melihatmu Luhan, karena sebentar lagi putri manjanya akan di culik pilot ."

Ayah Luhan mencoba melucu, walaupun terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Luhan, sementara itu sosok kakak Luhan yang bernama Baekhyun itu hanya tersenyum kecill.

"Luhanku, sebentar lagi kau akan berstatus sebagai istri orang, kurangi sifat manjamu dan cobalah menjadi istri yang baik untuk suamimu. Jadilah ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu kelak. Eonni yakin kau pasti bisa melakukan nya. Jika kau kesulitan nantinya, kau bisa menghubungi kami, jalani semua dengan senyuman dan semangat, okay?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, ia menahan air matanya, agar make up nya tidak hilang. Demi Tuhan, demi wajah nya yang saat ini sangat cantik, riasan nya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. dan Luhan tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Sebagai ganti air matanya, Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun, dengan kepala yang ia letakan di perut sang Eonni yang membuncit.

"Aku akan menadi istri dan ibu yang baik, aku tak akan mengecawakan kalian. Sungguh ."

Ayah Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia juga merasa kehilangan putri bungsu, setelah putri sulung nya yang pernah ia lepas.

"Jja, saatnya kita ke altar, kau tidak ingin membuat Semua menunggu terlalu lama bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk, ia mengatur nafasnya karena saat ini ia sungguh merasa gugup, sebuah pernikahan, janji suci yang hanya akan di ucapkan satu kali seumur hidupnya.

Pintu gereja terbuka, membuat Luhan dapat melihat para tamu yang berdiri dari bangku mereka, dan memandang takjub ke arahnya. Di depan sana dapat ia lihat Sehun,-calon suaminya yang membelakangi diri nya. Luhan gugup, setampan apakah Sehun saat ini. Setelah 21 hari tidak bertemuu, bukankah perubahan bisa terjadi dalam waktu cepat?.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan, Sehun juga tampak gugup membayangkan bertemu lagi dengan belahan jiwanya dalam kondisi yang berbeda.

Sampai akhirnya Ayah Luhan menepuk punggung Sehun, saat Sehun berbalik beliau memberikan tangan Luhan pada Sehun dan menitippkam Luhan pada sehun.

"Jaga anakku baik-baik, jangan menyakitinya atau aku akan mengambilnya lagi ."

"Pasti Appa, aku akan selalu menjaganya dengan segala kemampuanku ."

Ayah Luhan tersenyum, ia lalu berjalan menuju bangku di samping sang istri. Luhan dan Sehun saling bertatapan, senyuman merekah dari bibir keduanya.

Dan, di mulailah acara sakral pengucapan janji suci tersebut, setelah kata 'Saya bersedia' terucap dari mulut keduanya, mereka akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sehun mencim Luhan dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang ia miliki untuk sosok terkasihnya.

 _ **Flashback Off!**_

Luhan tengah menyiapan makan siang dengan Saehan yang berada dalam gendongan nya. Sehun, sosok pria tampan dengan pekerjaan sebagai pilot itu sedang menggoda Haowen, mencobapendekatan mungkin dengan reaksi Haowen yang terlihat tak berminat.

"Makanan siap... ayo kita makan ."

Haowen langsung tersenyum cerah, ia lalu berlari menuju meja makan dan kembali mengabaikan Sehun yang kini memasang wajah cemberut.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menaruh Saehan di kursi khusus bayi. Sehun yang juga merasa lapar langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk bergabung bersama ketiga orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Ia memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mendaratkan ciuman ke pipi kanan Luhan, membuat wanita cantik itu merona malu.

"Masak apa hari ini?"

"Aku hanya memasak sup ayam Saehan sangat aktiv sehingga aku tak bisa membuat banyak, maaf kau pulang aku malah memasak seadanya .'

Sehun tersenyum medengar penuturan Luhan, ia mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas.

"Apapun itu, asal kau yang memasak dan selalu kau bubuhi cinta aku pasti akan memakan nya ."

"Bagaimana dengan tumis mentimun?"

"-_-"

...-...

Sudah hari Sehun berada di rumah, dan selama itu pula ia masih mencoba mencari perhatian Haowen. Sepertinya sang putra masih belum bisa mengakuinya sebagai sang Appa.

Sehun memasang wajah bebeknya, membuat Luhan mau tak mau menghampiri sang suami.

'Kenapa cemberut terus heum? Tampan nya hilang nanti ."

"Biarkan saja. Kenapa Haowen masih tidak mau mengakuikuuu~?" 

"Kau terlalu lama terbang Sehunieeeeee~~ dari Saehan belum bisa apa-apa sampai sekarang ia sudah bisa berceloteh ."

"Aku kan hanya menjalankan tugas dan pekerjaanku sayang. Semua demi keluarga bahagia kita juga kan?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju, namun kemudian ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Tapi karena itu juga kau jadi lupa anak istrimu di rumah kan? Kau pikir kami hanya butuh uang saja? Kami juga membutuhkan perhatianmu sebagai kepala rumah tangga ."

Kini gantian Luhan yang cemberut, pipinya menggembung dengan lucu. Wanita yang memasuki usia tiga puluh tahun itu terlihat sungguh menggemaskan, bak remaja yang baru saja menginjak usia ke tujuh belas.

"Hiksss... aku ingin berhenti kerja saja ."

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa, meratapi nasibnya yang begitu mengenaskan,well di lupakan oleh anakmu sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang kereng Bung.

"Ya ya ya ya. Berhentilah kerja dan aku akan kembali ke Cina, tinggal bersama kakek nenek dan mencari Ayah baru untuk Haowen dan Saehan ."

Luhan mengatakan nya dengan santai, dengan tangan nya yang bersidekap di depan dada, ia memasang wajah yang angkuh.

Sehun langsung mendongakan kepalanya, ia menatap Luhan dengan mata yang melotot kaget.

"Yack! Teganya kau Luhan istriku sayang. "

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Jika kau tak kerja makan apa kita nanti? Saehan masih butuh susu pendamping juga. Susu ini susu itu, biskuit ini dan itu, dan juga Haowen masih kelas 1 sd. Aku baru saja mengasuransikan pendidikan nya. Jika kau berhenti kerja siapa yang mau membayarnya? Kau mau anakmu tidak memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi? Kau mau anakmu menjadi bodoh sepertimu juga huh? Dan, kau mau makan tumis mentimun?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat mendengar semua penuturan Luhan.

"Nah, jika begitu jangan pernah berpikir untuk berhenti kerja, lagipula ini seperti karma bagimu ."

"Astaga. Karma apalagi heum?"

"Kau ingat kejadian saat kita pertama kali menikah?"

...-...

Flashback on !

Seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah, tentu saja mereka juga melakukan malam pertama.

Luhan duduk dengan gugup di ranjang. Sementara itu, Sehun yang sama-sama belum pernah melakukan this and that juga hanya berdiri di depan pintu, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak, ah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tentu saja seharusnya Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan kamar Luhan. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan, Luhan yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung mendongak dan menemukan sang suami yang berjalan dengan kikuk.

Sehun langsung duduk di samping Luhan, mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah kita hanya akan duduk seperti ini terus?"

Sehun menggaruk lehernya yang gatal karena di gigit nyamuk,ia lalu menyengir kecil pada sang istri.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku... aku hanya bingung harus memulai semuanya darimana ."

Diam

Diam

Diam

"Bisakah kita menggunakan naluri kita untuk memulainya?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia menyetujui usulan Luhan.

Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri, dengan lembut ia memegang tengkuk Luhan dan mulai mencium bibir merahnya, kecupan biasa sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan yang penuh gairah.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang, dengan perlahan ia membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Luhan, tangan nya dengan terampil menelanjangi tubuh sang istri hingga kini Luhan terlihat menggoda dengan tubuh polosnya. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah.

"Eum, bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya?"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada pelan, ia sungguh malu sekarang. Di hadapkan dengan tubuh polos sang istri yang siap untuk ia terkam, sementara itu Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk malu. Ia sudah berstatus sebagai seorang istri yang berarti tandanya ia harus menuruti kemauan sang suami.

Sebenarnya Sehun bingung harus bagaimana, namun ia menggunakan nalarnya untuk memulai semuanya, malam pertama mereka, dimana mereka akan menyatukan dua tubuh dan dua hati yang akan membuahkan penerus bagi keluarga Oh.

Sehun memberikan sebuah tanda di leher dan di dada Luhan, ia juga mengelus dada Luhan, menggoda sang istri agar mengeluarkan suara desahan merdunya yang akan membuat Sehun mabuk kepayang.

Desahan lirih terdengar dari bibir Luhan, terlebih saat ini tangan Sehun tengah bermain dengan vagina nya di bawah sana. Sehun mencoba menyiapkan lubang surgawi Luhan, membuat sang istri semakin mendesah keras.

Saat di rasa cukup, Sehun mulai mengurut penisnya sendiri, membuatnya semakin tegang dan siap bertempur dengan lubang hangat kepunyaan Luhan.

Jlebbb

Dengan satu hentakan penis Sehun memasuki lubang sempit Luhan, luhan merintih sakit saat ia merasakan selaput daranya yang pecah.

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan, walau sebelumnya ia sempat takut saat melihat darah mengalir dari vagina Luhan/

Mereka bergerak dengan perlahan, saling memejamkan mata menikmati betapa nikmatnya sesi panas ini. Desahan desahan merdu Luhan terus terdengar, bersaing dengan geraman seksi milik Sehun.

Mereka melakukanya beberapa kali, hingga tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat dan cairan milik keduanya.

...-...

Beberapa hari kemudian, Luhan terlihat berdiam diri di kamar. Bukan tanpa alasan, pasalnya sang suami akan meninggalkan nya karena waktu cuti nya sudah habis. Sehun seorang pilot, yang berarti sekali pergi belum tentu ia langsung pulang. Minimal satu minggu, atau bisa lebih. Ingin rasanya ia menahan Sehun agar tetap berada di sisinya, namun apa daya? Pilot adalah cita-cita sang suami, dimana ia hanya bisa mendukung bukan nya membuat drop.

Cklekkk~~

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakan Sehun dengan pakaian kerjanya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan yang sepertinya kesal karna terus ia tinggalkan seeprti ini. Tapi apa daya, ini pekerjaan nya, dan ia juga harus melakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sayang, kenapa cemberut heum?"

Luhan mendongak, ia menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa sehunie pergi lagi? Kita baru bersama beberapa hari ."

Pria tampan itu langsung berjalan mendekati sang istri, ia mengecup kening Luhan cukup malam, cukup untuk membyuat Luhan berhenti merengek.

"Aku hanya sebentar, setelah tugas kali ini selesai, aku akan mengambil libur sayang, kau nampak aneh jika cemberut seperti ini ."

Sehun menarik sudut bibir Luhan dengan tangan nya, hingga kini Luhan tampak seperti mengulum sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, jika begini kan kau terlihat cantik ."

Luhan tersenyum dengan tulus, ia lalu memeluk sang suami dengan erat, air matanya kembali menetes saat mengingat sebentar lagi suaminya akan pergi.

"Jangan menangis, hatiku sakit jika melihatmu menangis sayang. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, okay ?"  
luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya, sepasang gelang cartier yang sangat cantik.

Ia lalu memakaikan satu di tangan kiri Luhan, dan satu lagi ia pakai sendiri. Luhan memandang gelang itu dengan heran.

"Untuk apa Sehunie?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia lalu mengambil tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam.

"Gelang ini sebagai pengikatku denganmu, hanya itu jadi jaga gelang ini dengan baik ."

"Aku mengerti, Gomawo Sehunie, aku akan selalu menjaganya ."

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya ."

Luhan mengangguk, ia menjinjitkan kakinya dan mulai mencium Sehun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

,,-,,

Skip timee~~

Sudah 7 bulan semenjak kepergiaan Sehun, dan selama itu pula Luhan merasa sangat kesepian. Walaupun sang Umma selalu menemaninya, namun tetap saja tanpa Sehun semua terasa sepi. Terlebih lagi saat ini ia memiliki kabar yang sangat bahagia.

Yup, ia tengah mengandung buah hatinya dengan Sehun, usia kandungan nya sudah menginjak usia 6 minggu. Ia berharap nantinya tak banyak mengidam karena sang suami sedang tak berada di sisinya.

Di rumah ia di temani oleh sang Umma, karena beliau tidak tega Luhan hanya tinggal sendiri. Luhan akan berubah manja dan menjadi kekanakan saat bersama Umma nya, namun itu tak menghalangi semangat sang Umma untuk menjaga putri bungsunya itu.

"Luhan, melamun lagi huh? Tak mau minum susu dulu?"  
Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat pucat karena ia sedari pagi hanya muntah tanpa mau memakan sesuapun nasi.

"Aku takut mual umma ."

Nyonya Lu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, Luhan jika berkata tidak maka tidak akan pernah terjadi. Anak itu memang sedikit keras kepala.

"Bagaimana anakmu bisa tumbuh sehat jika Ibu nya saja tidak mau menjaganya. Kau mau Sehun kecewa karena kau tidak menjaga benih yang ia berikan pada mu dengan baik ?"

Luhan seketika langsung mengambil susu yang di sodorkan oleh sang Ibu. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut.

Nyonya Lu mengelus perut Luhan yang mulai membesar, dan dapat ia rasakan sedikit tendangan dari bayi yang di kandung oleh anaknya.

"Umma, andai Sehun disini ia pasti senang melihat calon anaknya yang aktif seperti ini. Aku juga ingin sehun hadir di kehamilanku, huffftttt ini sungguh menyakitkan ."

Nyonya Lu mengelus bahu Luhan, menenangkan wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai anaknya.

"Anggap saja ini salah satu pelajaran dalam kehidupan rumah tangga kalian ."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah, ia menghela nafas nya saat merasakan sedikit tendangan dari perut, menandakan jika sang anak akan ada untuk selalu mendukung nya.

..-...

Hari telah beranjak sore, Luhan saat ini tengah menyiram tanaman bunga nya yang berada di halaman rumah. Berbagai macam bunga dan pepohonan tertanam di sana, menjadikan rumah sederhana milik keluarga HunHan terlihat lebih asri dan nyaman di pandang.

Luhan mengenakan daster selutut dengan warna pink dan gambar beruang-beruang kecil, ia tampak semakin imut saat menggunakan nya. Rambut panjang nya di ikat ke atas menampakan lehernya yang mulus. Jika saja pagar keluarga Oh tidak tinggi, mungkin para pria yang lewat akan menatap lapar pada Luhan walaupun kondisi wanita itu sedang berbadan dua.

Luhan bersenandung dengan ceria, mulai dari lagu Tiga beruang sampai lagu yang sedang Booming saat ini tak pernah luput ia nyanyikan.

Tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari celah-celah pagar rumahnya dengan seringaian kecil.

Luhan terlalu fokus menyirami bunga nya, hingga tanpa sadar seseorang berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang tubuhnya, dan...

Greeepppppp~~~

"Kyaaaaaa ~~hmppTTTT ."

Seseorang itu membungkam bibir Luhan dengan telapak tangan nya, ia lalu membalikan tubuh Luhan sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ta~da Surpriseeee~~"

Sesosok pria tadi tersenyum lebar, sementara Luhan hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat wajah pelaku yang membuatnya nyaris jantungan.

"Sehun. Apa menurutmu ini lucu?"

Luhan mendelik menatap sesosok misterius yang ternyata Oh Sehun,-sang suami. Sehun hanya tersenyum gugup, pasalnya sang istri menatapnya seperti rusa yang akan memangsa serigala. Imut tapi seram.

"Hehe. Aku kan hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Aku pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal seharusnya bukan ?"

Luhan melepas satu sandalnya, dan dengan semangat ia memukuli tubuh Sehun dengan sandal jepit yang ia bawa.

"Hyyaaaaaaa... Oh Sehun jahat, aku membencimu. Bagaimana jika tadi aku jantungan dan pingsan? Kau mau tanggung jawab huh?"

"Aaaaaaaaaa ampun Luhanku sayang, ini sakit.. aw aw ."

Luhan semakin keras memukuli Sehun, tak ia perdulikan seragam pilot kebanggaan Sehun yang kotor karena terkena bekas sandal darinya.

Ia hanya sebal,-dan juga rindu pada sang suami. Dan dengan cara inilah ia melampiaskan nya.

"Hikssss... aku membencimu. Tapi aku selalu merindukanmu. Kau terlalu lama pergi suamiku ."

Pukulan Luhan pada tubuh Sehun melemah, Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat yang selama nyaris 7 bulan ini tak pernah mereka lakukan. Sungguh Luhan sangat merindukan tubuh tegap sang suami yang memeluknya dengan penuh cinta, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang merindukan tubuh mungil Luhan berada di dekapan nya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun melepaskan pelukannya saat merasakan ada yang mengganjal saat mereka masih saling berpelukan.

Ia meneliti tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah.

"Lu, apa kau kekurangan gizi?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung, seingatnya ia selalu makan makanan bergizi walaupun dalam porsi kecil.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Aku selalu makan dengan baik kok selama ini ."

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Kau makan dengan baik? Tapi kenapa perutmu besar sedangkan badanmu masih terlihat sama? Kau benar-benar tidak mengalami gizi buruk kan?"

Ok, emosi Luhan mendadak naik saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. Apa-apaan ini? Sehun, suami sah nya mengatakan jika ia kekurangan gizi hanya karena perutnya yang buncit? Apa ia tidak tahu jika Luhan sedang hamil? Ah, tunggu bukankah Sehun belum tau jika Luhan sedang hamil?"

"Suamiku, aku tidak mengalami gizi buruk, sungguh ."

Sehun masih menatap Luhan tidak percaya, membuat Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas, Luhan lalu meletakan kedua tangan Sehun di perutnya.

"Disini, di dalam sini ada calon anak kita. Aku saat ini sedang hamil ."

Luhan tersenyum cerah setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia berharap setelah ini Sehun akan memeluk dan menciuminya serta mengatakan kata-kata cinta yang manis sebagai penyemangat dalam menjalani masa kehamilan nya.

Namun yang terjadi, Sehun malah berjalan mundur sambil menatapnya dengan mata melebar, seperti manusia yang melihat hantu.

"L-Lu.. bagaimana mungkin? Aku kan pergi sangat lama, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa hamil? Itu benar-benar ankku? Kau tak berbohong kan Lu? Selama aku pergi kau tidak selingkuh kan?"

Ingin rasanya Luhan melempar Sehun dengan satu pot berisi pohon kaktus miliknya jika saja ia tak ingat anak yang ia kandung masih membutuhkan sosok ayah.

Emosi nya sebagai ibu-ibu hamil tiba-tiba saja melonjak.

"OH SEHUN, KAU PIKIR AKU WANITA MURAHAN HAH? KAU INGAT BEBERAPA SEBELUM KAU PERGI KAU MENIDURIKU BODOH. JADI JIKA BUKAN KAU YANG MENGHAMILIKU SIAPA LAGI? VIVI KUCINGMU ITU? ATAU CANDY KUCING NYA TAO? ATAU MONGGU KUCING NYA KAI? INI MASIH ANAKMU TUAN OH BODOH,KAU PIKIR UNTUK APA AKU RELA MENUNGGUMU MENCARI NAFKAH PAGI SAMPAI PAGI JIKA HANYA UNTUK SELINGKUH? JIKA AKU INGIN SELINGKUH PASTI SANGAT MUDAH, TAPI AKU MASIH MEMILIH SETIA PADAMU TUAN OH BODOH SEHUN ."

Nafas Luhan langsung ngos-ngosan setelah berteriak pada sang suami, Sehun hanya mengerjapkan matanya bak orang bodoh. Apa yang di katakan Luhan benar juga, saat berpacaran saja pertama kali mencuri ciuman dari Luhan ia harus menerima bogem mentah di pipi kanan nya. Luhan sangatlah pintar menjaga tubuhnya, dan bodohnya ia masih meragukan istrinya. Maka dengan perlahan ia mendekati Luhan dan memeluk wanita miliknya itu, membisikkan kata-kata maaf penuh makna, yang manjur untuk menenangkan sang istri.

"Maafkn aku ok? Aku hanya terlalu terkejut. maaf karena melewatkan saat-saat bertumbuhnya calon anak kita di perutmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga kalian,dan nama-nama yang kau sebutkan tadi Anjing, Bukan Kucing ."

Luhan mengangguk patuh,ah bagaimana bisa ia tidak takluk pada Sehun jika kata-kata Sehun saja selalu berhasil menaklukan hatinya. Beruntuglah Sehun bukan sosok playboy yang banyak menebar pesona.

"Sehun bau. Ayo mandi dulu dan setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan makanan. Kita akan makan malam bersama, dan aku akan meminta Umma agar tidak pulang kemari, aku rindu hanya berduaan denganmu. Ak tak perduli mereka anjing atau kucing, karena mereka sama-sama berbulu ."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan sang istri, ia menggandeng Luhan untuk memasuki rumah mereka, rumah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Mengabaikan beberapa tetangga yang masih terlalu asyik melihat drama picisan yang di buat pasangan suami istri baru tersebut.

"Mereka manis sekali ."

"Keluarga yang aneh ."

"Dasar pasangan muda, ck ck ck ."

"Anaknya pasti pria ."

...-...

Saat ini sepasang suami istri yang saling merindu itu berpelukan di tempat tidur, meresapi kebersamaan yang pernah hilang selama nyaris tujuh bulan lamanya.

Luhan mengusap-usap dada Sehun yang tertutupi piyama, sementara itu Sehun mengelus – elus perut Luhan, memberikan kenyamanan pada sang istri dan calon anaknya.

"Apa ia tumbuh sehat di dalam sini heum?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Dia sangat aktif, bahkan sangat suka menendang – nendang perutku, seperti ingin berkomunikasi dengan Ibu nya ."

"Benarkah/ bolehkah aku mencoba?"

"Coba saja ajak ia bicara, mungkin ia mau menyapamu ."

Sehun menempelkan telinga nya di atas perut Luhan, ia mengelus perut Luhan seperti meminta izin untuk berbicara pada sang jabang bayi ."

"Haiii jagoan Appa, kau belum tidur kan? Maukah kau mengobrol dengan Appa?"

Dug~

'Woahh, dia meresponmu dengan cepat Sehunie" 

Sehun tersenyum senang, ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan nya.

"Ini Appa mu, maafkan Appa karena baru bisa menyapamu sekarang. Appa sangat bahagia saat tahu kau ada di dalam perut Umma. Maafkan Appa yang tadi sempat meragukanmu ya,Jagoan Appa, Appa harap kau tumbuh sehat dan lahir dengan selamat nantinya. Jangan repotkan Umma mu okay? Jadi anak baik di dalam sana agar Umma mu tidak kesakitan dan tidak kerepotan. Karena sudah malam, sekarang kau boleh tidur ."

Chu~~

Dug~

Dug

Dug~~

Setelah mengecup perut Luhan dan merasakan sang jabang bayi yang merespon nya, Sehun langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari perut Luhan.

"Anak kita sungguh-sungguh hebat ."

"Tentu,aku yakin ia akan sehebat dirimu nantinya ."

"Ya, itu pasti. Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untuknya ."

"Sehun.. uhm... bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Luhan mengatakan nya dengan ragu, dan dengan pandangan mata yang memancarkan permintaan penuh harap.

Sehun menaikan alisnya, Luhan terlihat sangat berhasrat untuk mengatakan sesuatu itu, dengan alis yang menukik dan mata yang ia buat berkaca-kaca, serta bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, oh She so cuteeee.

"Tentu saja sayangku. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan heum?"

"Baby kita kan semakin membesar di perut, sebentar lagi akan lahir. Aku..uhm, aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja besok. Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja mau, tapi...

"Tapi apa?"

Luhan bertanya dengan antusias, apapun akan ia lakukan agar ia bisa berbelanja kebutuhan bayinya dengan puas.

"Kau tau kan jika di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu.

"Lalu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku ."

"Sesuatu? Apakah itu? jika bisa aku akan melakukan nya ."

Sehun menyeringai kecil, seringai yang bahkan tak terlihat oleh Luhan karena saking excitednya Luhan.

"Satu ronde saja bagaimana?"

Senyuman Luhan memudar di gantikan dengan wajah bingung.

"Tapi... tapi aku kan sedang hamil. Bagaimana dengan anak kita nanti?"  
Sehun menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Luhan semakin bingung dengan tingkah suaminya tersebut. Ia hanya memikirkan nasib anaknya jika mereka bercinta. Bukankah itu akan berbahaya mengingat kandungan Luhan yang mulai membesar, ia takut jika bayi dalam perutnya terganggu dan terguncang oleh kegiatan mereka berdua.

Namun, bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak memiliki ide.

"Tinggal ikut apa yang ku katakan, dan anak kita akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, okay ?"

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk, walaupun ia ragu. Namun saat Sehun berkata percayalah, ia akan tetap percaya. Bagaimanapun Sehun suaminya yang tak kan mungkin menuntun nya untuk melakukan hal sesat (?).

...-...

"ouuuhhh sehuuunnn ."

"Luuuu... kenapa milikmu masih saja sempit hah? Anghhhh ."

Luhan hanya diam terlalu menikmati sesi bercinta mereka. Saat ini Luhan berada di atas tubuh Sehun,-posisi woman on top.

Luhan hanya memakai kemeja hitam milik SeHUN dengan kancing yang terbuka di bagianperut, menampakan perut sexy nya yang semakin membuat Sehun bersemangat menyetubuhi sang istri.

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah, ia memang tidak bergerak banyak, namun karena kenikmatan yang terlalu menderanya membuat ia seperti melakukan gerakan yang berat.

Sehun semakin cepat menggerakan tubuh nya saat dirasa ia semakin mendekati puncak kenikmatan nya.

Jleb~

Sret~

Jlb~

Sret~

Jleb~

Sret~

"ARGHHTTTTTT ."

Keduanya berteriak bersama saat sudah mencapa puncaknya, nafas Luhan sangat terengah, ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, mereka saling berpelukan dengan junior Sehun yang masih tenang berada di dalam kemaluan Luhan.

"Kelarkan. Terasa mengganjal dan penuh .'

"Biarkan saja. Ini sungguh nikmat. Kau pasti akan suka .'

"Tapi setiap pagi kau mengalami morning ereksi. Aku tak ingin melakukan nya lagi sungguh ."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, bagaimanapun juga ia harus menghormati sang istri yang sedang hamil. Ia tak mau di cap sebagai suami tak becus jika ia hanya menuruti nafsunya saja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur. Bukankah besok pagi kau akan berbelanja kebutuhan untuk anak kita?"

Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya, Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat polos saat tidur, ia menaikan bokser nya dan menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut tebal. Menggapai mimpi indah dalam tidur nyenyak keduanya.

...-...

Pagi telah tiba, Luhan sangat bersemangat untuk pergi berbelanja. Ia sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang harus di pakai Sehun, serta sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Luhan bahkan sudah meminum vitamin untuk ia dan bayinya tanpa harus di minta oleh Sehun, sang suami.

Sementara itu Sehun masih asyik membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi.

Luhan sangat cantik,dengan baju hamil berwarna Baby Blue, dengan hiasan renda di bagian kerah nya. Rambut coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai, membuatnya terlihat semakin semakin dan semakin cantik.

Siapapun pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan kemeja yang sewarna dengan milik Luhan, serta celana jeans yang membungkus kaki panjang nya.

"Ibu muda ini semangat sekali sih ."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, ia lalu mencium bibir dan kening Luhan sekilas.

"Aku tak sabar untuk membelian perlengkapan untuk anak kita ."

Sehun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang terdengar antusias.

Sehun mengambil setangkup sandwich tuna yang di lengkapi dengan beberapa sayuran yang di buat oleh Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan memakan sandwich dengan bubur kacang kedelai dan juga buah-buahan,seperti buah apel, kurma dan juga anggur. Sehun tertawa kecil saat melihat Luhan yang semangat makan, tidak seperti hari hari biasanya. Tak lupa susu untuk ibu hamil dengan rasa mangga.

Luhan melahap semuanya hingga tak tersisa, ia tersenyum puas saat semua makanan yang ia siapkan sudah habis,

"Semangatnya sampai menghabiskan semua makanan ."

"hehe, habis enak. Dan, aku kan harus menyiapkan banyak tenaga untuk jalan-jalan mencari perlengkapan hari ini. Jadi tenagaku harus banyak, agar tidak mudah lelah ."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia mengambil tas milik Luhan dan memasukan vitamin – vitamin milik Luhan, serta susu kotak untuk ibu hamil ke dalam tas milik Luhan.

Ia harus memastikan istrinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat mereka jalan-jalan nanti ,

"Sudah siap?"

"Tentu. Kajjaaaaa ."

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dengan semangat, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sehun, menyampaikan betapa senangnya ia hari ini.

Bahkan Sehun harus memerlukan waktu lebih lama saat mengunci rumah mereka karena Luhan yang terlewat hyperaktiv tersebut.

" Baiklah, kita ke Baby Shop terdekat. Okay ?"

Luhn menyatukan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya sebagai tanda setuju.

...-...

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah Baby Shop di pusat kota Seoul. Mata Luhan berbinar-binar saat melihat banyak nya barang yang di pajang.

Sehun mengambil trolly, agar memudahkan mereka jika nanti Luhan memborong banyak barang.

Pertama, mereka pergi ke stand pakaian, Luhan menatapi semua pakaian itu seolah ingin memborong semuanya tanpa sisa.

"Sehun, apa aku boleh membeli banyak?"

"Tentu, tapi pilih yang benar-benar di butuhkan saja okay ?"

"Tentu saja. Gomawooo~" 

Mata Luhan langsung terfokus pada sebuah piyama khusus bayi dengan warna putih dan gambar beruang, yang mengingakan nya pada malam dimana Sehun melamarnya. Ia mengambil piyama itu dan meletakan nya di trolly.

"Kenapa beruang? Bukankah kau lebih suka rusa?"

"Aku hanya ingat kau yang melamarku dulu .'

Sehun kembali memasang wajah datar saat mendengar pengakuan Luhan, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya sangat memalukan itu.

Mereka berkeliling di stand pakaian, mulai dari popol, pakain, celana, pakaian dalam, dan gedong sudah mereka pilih.

Luhan meminta istirahat sejenak karena merasakan badan nya yang lelah.

Sehun mengeluarkan vitamin milik Luhan dan memberikan nya pada sang istri agar segera di minum.

"Gomawo. "

"Hm, kau lelah?

Luhan mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku akan istirahat sebentar ."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan air mineral mereka beli sebelum ke tempay ini, ia memberikan air mineral itu pada Luhan yang masih duduk untuk ber istiahat.

"Sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"

"Uhm, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi. Masih banyak yang belum kita beli ."

Sehun hanya menurut saja, Luhan kini menjelajahi stand lain. Ia mengambil satu paket kasur dan bantal guling untuk bayi, serta perlengkapan lainn nya, seperti minyak telon, sabun, dan lain-lain.

Saat Luhan merasa lelah, mereka akan istirahat sejenak. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah keduanya, mereka menatap dengan tatapan kagum. Betapa sebuah gambaran keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia.

Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan yang membawa tas nya dengan susah payah, isi tas Luhan sebenarnya tidak banyak, namun karena kondisi Luhan yang sedang hamil membuat Sehun tak tega melihatnya. Ia lalu mengambil tas milik Luhan dan membawanya sendiri.

"Ehhh, Sehun. Kenapa kau membawa tas ku? Kau tak malu? Itukan tas wanita ."

"Aku tak perduli Lu. Ini hanya tas, aku kasihan jika kau terlalu membawa beban berat. Lagipula aku tidak akan malu selagi kau di sampingku, ini hanya tas wanita bukan pakaian wanita "

Luhan tersenyum bangga, dapat ia lihat dan ia dengat banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka sambil berkata sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaris tersenum pongah.

"Pasangan yang serasi, suaminya tampan, istrinya cantik .'

"Aku iri pada mereka ."

"Lihatlah. Mereka akan memiliki anak, ah pasti anaknya sangat sempurna nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...-...

Sehun tengah menunggu dengan cemas sosok terkasihnya,-Luhan yang kni berada di dalam ruang operasi.

Yup, Luhan saat ini sedang dalam proses melahirkan.

Sebenarnya usia kandungan Luhan baru 8 bulan, namun karena kondisi sang bayi yang terlilit tali pusar membuat mereka mau tak mau meyetujui usulan doker untuk melakukan operas caesar,.

Sementara itu Sehun berjalan mondar mandir sambil menggigiti kuku nya, bagaimana ia tidak melakukan hal konyol itu, jika sekarang saja Luhan berada di dalam ruang operasi. Ia sangat panik dan takut sesuatu terjadi pada sosok terkasihnya.

Nyonya Oh yang kesal karena sang putra yang tak bisa tenang akhirnya melempari anak tunggalnya itu dengan sandal yang sedang ia pakai. Membuat Sehun mendengus sebal.

"uMma. Sakiiitt ."

"Jika sakit duduklah, kau malam membuat kami semua bingung jika kau masih tetap berjalan-jalan seperti itu ."

Sehun akhirnya menurut, ia lalu duduk. Tak lupa bibirnya berkomat-kamit untuk terus memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar di beri kelancaran pada proses persalinan sang istri .

"Oweeeee...oweee .'

Semua yang menunggu di kursi tunggu langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara tangisan Bayi, terutama Sehun. Wajah nya tampak berseri saat mendengar suara malaikat nya.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter yang menangani Luhan keluar, ia langsung menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Tuan, selamat. Anak anda laki-laki, ia sangat tampan seperti anda. ."

"Benarkah? Apa aku boleh menemuinya?"

"Tentu. Anak anda masih di baringan di atas dada Nyonya Oh, Nyonya Oh sudah sadar karena kami tidak memberikan bius dengan dosis yang terlalu tinggi ."

Sehun membungkukan badan nya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang dokter yang telah membantu Luhan untuk melahirkan anak mereka. Ia juga selalu mengucap syukur pada Tuhan. Karena doa nya di kabulkan, memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia dengan hadirnya seorang malaikat kecil di tengah – tengah keluarga mereka.

Sehun memasuki ruang operasi itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, disana, ia dapat melihat sang istri dengan wajah pucatnya yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sang putra yang masih berada di dekapan Luhan.

Seorang suster membersihkan bayi yang masih berlumuran darah itu dengan perlahan tanpa memisahkan nya dari sang Ibu.

Setelah Bayi nya bersih, Sang suster membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut tebal yang memang sudah mereka persiapkan dari awal.

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan, matanya memanas saat melihat buah hatinya kini dapat ia sentuh secara nyata.

Wajah nya sangat mirip dengan nya, hanya hidung nya yang menyerupai Luhan. Seolah-olah Tuhan menjawab keraguan Sehun beberapa bulan lalu tentang siapa ayah dari anak yang di kandung Luhan. Dan ia benar-benar milik Sehun.

Sehun meneteskan air matanya saat ia menyentuh pipi sang putra.

"Anyeong Appa ."

Luhan menirukan suara bayi dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar serak, sementara itu Sehun hanya tertawa kecil walaupun air matanya masih saja menetes. Ia melihat bagaimana sang putra yang masih semangat mencari puting susu milik Luhan.

"Heii, Jagoan Appa. Selamat datang di dunia ini. Kau sungguh anugerah terbesar untuk Appa, jadilah pria yang kuat dan tangguh, agar kau bisa melindungi Appa dan Umma nantinya .'

Sehun lalu beralih menatap Luhan, ia mengecup kening Luhan yang masih basah oleh keringat dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

"Heii, malaikat tanpa sayap ku. Terimakasih sudah mau berjuang untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anakku. Kau pemberi kebahagiaan untukku, aku tak akan pernah bisa membalas semua yang kau perjuangkan selama delapan bulan ini untuk mengandung putra kita. Maaf sempat meragukanmu, dan maaf karena aku banyak meninggalkanmu, tapi ketahuilah satu hal. Sesering apapun aku pergi, cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah pergi, karena kau sudah terlanjur mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Aku terlalu terperosok pada pesonamu ."

Luhan tertawa kecil, ia mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih kembali, karena kau sudah mau menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab, walau kau terkadang bodoh, seenaknya sendiri, namun kau selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Dan, bukankah tulang rusukmu yang kau titipkan padaku sudah kau amhil? Jadi bagaimanapun juga kau harus selalu bersamaku, agar aku masih tetap bisa hidup ."

"Sayang, siapa nama anak kita yang tampan ini?"

"Haowen, Oh Haowen .'

"Ya, itu terdengar bagus. Annyeong Haowenie~~"

Mulai saat itu Sehun membatasi pekerjaan nya, setidaknya selama seminggu dua kali ia akan pulang untuk menjenguk keluarga kecilnya.

Namun karena pekerjaan nya sebagai pilot yang tidak dapat di prediksi, ia kembali jarang pulang dimulai saat Haowen berusia 6 tahun. Sehun setiap pergi selalu di pagi hari saat anaknya masih tidur, dan pulang pada malam hari saat sang putra sudah kembali tidur. Hingga saat Luhan kembali hamil muda, Sehun di tugaskan untuk menerbangkan pesawat yang akan berkeliling dunia.

Ia pulang saat di beritahukan jika anak keduanya lahir, seorang putri cantik bernama Saehan. Namun ia hanya menginap beberapa hari di Korea, dan kembali lagi untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Jadi tak heran bukan jika Haowen lupa pada wajah sang Appa ?.

 _ **Flashbcak off~~~~**_

...-...

Sehun sedang bermain dengan Saehan, bayi cantiknya itu tengah asyik bermain dengan bebek karetnya. Saehan tengkurap sambil menekan-nekan bebek berwarna merah muda itu agar keluar suara yang menurutnya lucu. Haowen masih sibuk melihat kartuk kesukaan nya, sehun dan Haowen memang sudah sedikit akrab. Namun belum seakrab saat Sehun belum pergi terlalu lama pada jaman dahulu.

'Appa, kenapa Umma belum turun?"

Haowen bertanya dengan wajah yang heran, padahal tadi sang Umma hanya izin ke kamar sebentar.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, benar juga. Tadi Luhan hanya izin ke kamar sebentar, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum keluar-keluar juga.

Maka dari itu,Sehun langsung menggendong sang putri dan membawanya ke dalam kamar, di ikuti oleh Haowen di belakang nya.

Saat sampai di kamar dapat ia lihat Luhan yang sedang tengkurap dengan bantal yang mengganjal bagian perut nya. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menepuk bahu istrinya dengan pelan.

"Sayang, kau kenapa ? apa kau sakit?"

Luhan langssung membalikan tubuhnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat wajah sang istri yang pucat dan basah karena air mata.

"Sehuuunn~~ perutku sakit hikss..."

"Astaga, Luhanku sayang. Ada apa heum? Katakan saja sekarang ."

"Aku sedang haid, dan lupa membeli obat pereda nyeri. Ini sakit sekali. Aku tak kuat untuk bangun ."

Luhan hampir menangis jika saja Sehun tidak menenangkan nya, Sehun memang belum atau bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa nyeri yang menyerang Luhan. Namun ia yakin itu pasti sangat sakit, melihat bagaimana wajah pucat sang istri.

Haowen yang kasihan pada sang Umma langsung memijit kaki Umma nya tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikan nya untukmu ."

Sehun akan berangkat, sebelum tangan Luhan mencekalnya.

"Tunggu ."

"Apa"

"Maaf. tapi bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu ?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi nya heran, mengapa wajah Luhan terlihat malu-malu seperti itu?.

"Katakan saja ."

"Aku juga tidak memiliki stock pembalut ."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan tersenyum canggung. Ia hanya takut sang suami tesinggung jika ia minta untuk membeli barang wajib bagi wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikan nya untukmu ."

Sehun mengambil gendongan untuk bayi, ia juga mengantongi dompetnya.

Saehan nampak senang sekali saat di gendog oleh sang Appa.

"Haowen jaga umma dulu ya, kasihan Umma sedang sakit ."

"Arraseo Appa. Aku akan menjaga Umma kok ."

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia lalu keluar, mengambil motor matic nya di bagasi. Ia akan menuju minimarket yang paling dekat dari rumah nya saja.

Dengan celana army selutut dan kaos putih polos, serta gendongan Bayi berwarna pink. Sehun masih saja terlihat mempesona.

...-...

Sesampainya di minimarket, Sehun langsung berjalan menuju stand obat – obatan. Ia mengambil beberapa botol obat pereda nyeri yang biasa di minum oleh sang istri. Setelah memasukan nya ke keranjang, ia berjalan menuju stand pembalut, ia berjalan gugup karena disana terdapat banyak pembeli wanita. Namun ia mencoba cuek dan terus memikirkan sang istri di rumah sana.

Sehun mengambil 4 pack pembalut dengan isi paling banyak, untuk berjaga-jaga agar kejadian 'kehabisan' pembalut tidak terulang lagi.

"Heiii, pemuda. Apa kau tak malu mengambil barang wanita itu?"

Seorang ibu-ibu tersenyum menggoda saat Sehun mengambil pembalut, Sehun mencoba tersenyum setenang mungkin.

"Tidak. Istriku sedang kesakitan di rumah, jadi menurutku ini tidak terlalu memalukan ."

Ibu – ibu tadi menepuk Bahu Sehun sambil tersenyum.

'Ah, itu baru namanya suami idaman. Di dalam rumah tangga harus ada rasa saling pengertian dan kerja sama, seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini ."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Ah, terimakasih. Saya harus segera pulang ."

"Ah, itu benar. Cepatlah sebelum istrimu mencarimu ."

Sehun membungkukkan badan nya dan berlalu dari sana, Saehan ternyata tertidur di dekapan Sehun, Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan nya. Pantas saja, ternyata ini saatnya Saehan tidur siang.

..-...

Malam hari telah tiba, Sehun sedang berkutat dengan dapur karena ia masih kasihan pada sang istri. Padahal Luhan mengatakan jika ia sudah baikan. Namun Sehun tak mau tahu, ia hanya ingin Luhan istirahat saja.

Dengan di bantu Haowen, mereka berdua begitu serius memasak di dapur.

"Appa, sosis nya sudah Haowen potong ."

"Bagus, letakan di piring itu ."

"Appa, kecapnya dimana?"

"Dialmari, nanti Appa ambilkan ."

Begitulah kesibukan keduanya, hari ini mereka akan memakan nasi goreng, masakan yang sangat simpel yang bisa di buat oleh Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat keluarganya yang sangat bahagia, walau terkadang kerikil-kerikil kecil mencoba menghalangi mereka, namun mereka masih mampu untuk menghadapinya.

...-...

,...-...,

...-...

Luhan tengah menyusui Saehan yang terbangun di tengah malah, sampai ia merasa tangan besar yang membelai payudara miliknya. Ia hafal betul siapa pelaku nya, tentu saja sang suami Sehun.

"Apalagi ?"

"Aku inginnnn. Melihat Saehan menyusu membuatku iri ."

"Aisshhh, tapi aku masih menyusui ."

"Aku tak perduli ."

Sehun langsung menyingkap rok Luhan ke atas, ia lalu melepaskan celananya dan...

Jlebbb~~~

Juniornya langsung menancap ke dalam vagina Luhan. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, membuat Saehan terkejut dan menggigit puting nya dengan gusi gusi lembutnya, Sehun tersenyum usil. Ia juga ikut menyusu pada Luhan dengan junior yang masih aktiv bergerak di bawah sana.

"Anghh.. ahhh... teruusshhh ."

"Hngg? Kau tadi menolak dan sekarang,,,ouhh milikmu selalu nikmat ssshhh ."

Posisi mereka yang miring membuat Junior Sehun lebih bebas bergerak, sesekali mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas.

Sehun memberikan tanda di leher Luhan, membuat leher putih itu kini tak lagi mulus karena ulah jail dari Sehun.

"Mmhhh... anghh ."

"Ssshhhh . terus mendesah Lu ."

"Anghh.. ahhh Se..sehuunn ouhhh ."

"Sebentar lagi aku sampaiii ."

Jleb~

Sret~

Jleb~

Sret~

Jleb~

Sret~

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Luhan dan sehun mendesah panjang saat mereka mencapai klimaks, mereka bahkan tak menyadari putra pertama mereka yang melihat kejadian itu dengan mata polos nya.

"Umma appa, kalian sedang apa? Haowen tidak bisa tidur ."

Sehun dan Luhan cepat-cepat membenarkan pakaian mereka. Tak ingin merusak kepolosan mata Haowen.

"Tidak,tadi ada nyamuk. Yah ada nyamuk ."

"Haowen tidur bersama Umma dan Appa ya. Haowen jadi takut nyamuk ."

Luhan mengangguk dengan kaku, ia bersyukur cairan mereka tidak sampai membasahi kasur.

"Umma, ada bau aneh ."

'Ah, itu mungkin pembashi nyamuk ."

"Benarkah? Baiklah Haowen tidur, jaljayo Umma Appa ."

Haowen langsung memejamkan matanya. Luhan juga memindahkan Saehan ke dalam box bayinya. Tak ingin Saehan tersakiti karena pola tidur mereka yang terkadang tidak beraturan.

"Keluarga bahagia, aku benar-benar mendapatkanya, di balik semua kisah konyol kita ."

"Iya. Aku heran bagaimana bisa takluk padamu Hun,, pria pintar tapi bodoh yang terobsesi pada pesawat ."

"Tapi sekarang kita saling bersama, saling berbagi. Dan kita akan bahagia. Aku akan membagi waktu sebaik mungkin untuk kalian. Terimakasih sudah mau mendukungku sejauh ini Luhanku, permaisuriku dan ratu di hatiku ."

"Ck, ucapanmu sungguh aneh. Terimakasih juga pangeranku .'

"Apapun yang mengganggu kita, kita akan mampu melewatinya. Cinta kita suci, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan, kecuali maut dan Tuhan ."

"Ya, aku percaya itu .'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End!

Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka adalah cinta sejati, yang tak akan ada yang memisahkan kecuali Tuhan dan Maut. Jangan hanya menganggap mereka delusi, karena mereka nyara, jarak bukan apapun untuk mereka, karena hati mereka sudah terlanjur terikat. Kita hanya perlu mendukung apapun keputusan mereka bukan?. Semoga Sehun dan Luhan selalu bahagia, karena kami selalu mendoakan kalian. Kami di sini selalu mendukung kalian. 1220, SeLu, HunHan is Realll. Believe me .


End file.
